New Life
by Lady Amalthea75
Summary: Anelia finds herself whisked into another world, a world where she will have to use powers she never thought she'd have to rely on. Please leave a review, thanks!
1. Chapter 1: Anelia discovers Edoras

Anelia was snapping pictures of buffalo in the State Park that was home to elk, buffalo and plenty of deer and wild turkeys. The park also included a nearby bird sanctuary. It was a drive through park, there were a few spots outside of the buffalo area that had picnic tables and allowed people to get out of their vehicles, but it was warned against to leave your vehicle in the buffalo section. Anelia however did not care, it was almost impossible to get good shots from out of the car window. The buffalo were calm and docile, they did not mind large noisy vehicles rolling through their area, they barely noticed Anelia who kept her distance and respected the large beasts space.

Anelia was a modern day druid, she had come from a long line of devout druids, and was of Welsh descent. Anelia knew all about druids, they specialized in divination, and performed their rituals in isolated forests, in the past they had often used human sacrifices in their rituals. She of course did not agree with the human sacrifices bit, and she was not particularly interested in divination. The world was a sad place, full of crime, war, stupidity, and a carelessness for nature and it all was taking it's toll on earth, she had no desire to launch her inner sight into the future and see what was to become of the world.

Instead Anelia had learned the healing magic, she wanted to be a Park Ranger, in a park like the one she was in now, and healing magic would come in handy if an animal under her care was wounded or sick. Anelia also loved photography because it gave her a reason to go out into nature and watch animals. Anelia often came in contact with people who claimed to be a 'wiccan', these people annoyed her. They had no magic skills, they did not even practice their supposed religion, they just used it as a title for themselves. It was something to get them attention, make them feel special, and Anelia was sick of all the different ways the human race clamored to get attention and be seen as different and special. Anelia did not advertise that she was a druid, because as she believed, anyone who truly has a belief should not use it as a means to look pious or good. A religion or belief was something personal, therefore it should remain on a personal level.

When Anelia had taken quite a few pictures she looked down at the plasma screen on the back of her camera and scrolled back through all the pictures she had taken, most of them were quite nice. She couldn't stay as long as she would like because she was supposed to be attending a tail gate party with several friends of hers in a place they all loved. It was a place Anelia had found on accident when scouting out a Greenways bike trail, she had seen a forest with a trail marked by two old marble pillars, of course that had got her interest and she had went in.

In the forest she had discovered several chimneys standing on their own, further on there were several old remnants of buildings. There was also an old pool, with what must have been shower rooms next to it. There was also a cave in the area, you couldn't go very far into it, Anelia and her friends had tried, but it was still neat. The place had been a great photo opp and after doing some research Anelia discovered the place had once been a lodge but it had burned down, apparently the chimneys were all that remained of that lodge.

Anelia was asked to bring some drinkage and snacks for the party, so she had bought several six backs of bottled soda, including Sunkist, her favorite. She had bought two bags of chips, Sun Chips, her favorite, and Sour Cream and Cheddar Ruffles. She had also thrown together her famous No-Bake Cookies, all of this was in the backseat of her plum PT Cruiser which she was turning toward now to put her camera away. She looked behind her PT Cruiser to see if there were any shots of elk or deer she needed to get, but there were no elk or deer, though she was awestruck by what she saw.

There was an enormous hill, a bit like a Missouri mountain, and on the hill was a castle of some sort. It was not a grand castle with lots of towers and spiraling stair cases and balconies, but even from this distance she could see the glint of the gold on the door of the place. Set beneath the castle were several homes, they looked sturdy, possibly made of granite. A great fence surrounded the base of the Missouri Mountain….at least, it must be a Missouri mountain…she was still in Missouri, right? And a gate would allow people in…if the guards deemed them worthy.

Anelia was sure this was not in this park, she had been in this park many times and had never seen this, was she dreaming, or seeing things? She turned, now facing in the direction where the buffalo had been grazing, she had just taken pictures of them, but they were not there…there were no buffalo at all, and this was not the park either. Vast grasslands sprawled out before her as far as she could see.

She turned back around hoping the hill bearing the castle had been a mirage of some sort, but no, it was still there. She held her camera up and snapped a few shots of it, then let go of her camera, letting it hang against her, supported by the strap around her neck. She hurriedly opened the back door to her PT Cruiser and reached for her purse which was setting on the console between the two front seats. She dug through it until she found her cell phone which she pulled out and began dialing a number. But when she put the phone to her ear it did not ring, there was no signal at all. She pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it, then looked back up at the village and castle on the hill, she shook her head and tried dialing again, another number this time.

Still, no signal, she thrust the cell phone back into her purse and climbed back into the backseat of her PT Cruiser, this time retrieving her lap top which was in it's case behind the driver's seat. She unzipped the carrying case and yanked out her new Dell Inspirion laptop, she pulled it open and hit the on button, hurriedly she typed in her password when it was asked for and the computer finished logging in. Immediately she tried to access the internet. She couldn't call anyone, she'd try to instant message someone, surely one or two of her friends would be on their computers now.

Eowyn rushed into the Feasting Hall where her brother Eomer and her cousin Prince Theodred sat having a cool drink and talking in a jovial manner. Both men looked up at her as she entered and paused to catch her breath. "What is it cousin?" Theodred asked before he took another drink. "There's this….big purple….thing. It just appeared out of nowhere!" She exclaimed confusedly. This put a smile on both men's faces. "A big…purple…thing." Eomer teased his sister, she sighed heavily and gave him a 'be serious' look. "Also…there's a person by this…thing. It appears to be a woman." Eowyn went on, Theodred nodded. "A big purple thing and a woman, this bears some looking into." Theodred stated as she stood up and set his mug down on the table with a thump. Eomer shrugged and followed as Theodred and Eowyn left the Feasting Hall to go and have a look.


	2. Chapter 2: Entering the Golden Hall

There was no connection to the internet either, Anelia had tried connecting several times, she growled in frustration and pressed her hands against her temples. She was beginning to panic, she was not in the place she had been, nothing was working right, she couldn't contact anyone, where on earth was she anyway? She was only vaguely aware that the gate to the hilltop village was opening and two men on horseback were riding out in her direction.

Again she fished through her purse for her cell phone, it had to work! She selected a programmed number and it dialed the number, then there was nothing, no ringing, no annoying computerized voice requesting her to dial a 0 or 1 before the number, there was just dead air. Feeling near tears she leaned against her vehicle and propped her head up in her hands, "What am I gonna do?" She asked herself aloud.

"What are you going to do?" A man's voice asked from behind her, startled she wheeled around to find two men on horse back before her. One eyed her suspiciously the other looked at her curiously, he looked more kindly. The one who looked at her distrustfully held a spear, which he now held out towards her threateningly, "What is your name?" He asked gruffly. Anelia looked at the spear defiantly, "What are yours?" She asked in return, the man with the spear jabbed it at her, and the other man held his hand out and shook his head disapprovingly, "Eomer," he said in a soft but commanding tone. But Anelia had already melted the tip of the spear, while her magic learning had been focused on healing spells she had picked up quite a great many defensive spells as well. She smiled in satisfaction as the man, Eomer, looked at his spear tip in horror, then he looked at her in anger.

Eomer was about to say something in retaliation but the other man said, loudly this time, "Eomer, no." And Eomer held his tongue, though he glared openly at Anelia. "I am Prince Theodred, this is my cousin Eomer." The kinder man answered smiling at her reassuringly, she smiled in return, Prince Theodred was quite handsome. "I am Anelia, and…I do not know how I got here…or where here is." She said, her frustration coming back as she looked around at the grasslands. "You are in Rohan, this is my father's Kingdom." Theodred explained. "But, only moments ago I was in Missouri…how did I get here?" She asked, but she knew they wouldn't know that answer either. "Missouri?" Eomer said snidely, "There is no such place. Your lies are weak witch!" He growled. Theodred looked at his cousin, sighed and shook his head. "I am afraid you have come to Rohan at a bad time. You must forgive my cousin's rudeness, we do have reason to be suspicious." Theodred explained, and a shadow seemed to fall over the Prince as he spoke, he seemed upset…sad perhaps.

"What is going on here?" She asked, it seemed a peaceful, if not a little dreary, place. "The King is not himself, and groups of evil creatures have been creeping into our lands. We've slaughtered all those we have found." Eomer explained gruffly. "Well, perhaps you should return to the castle with us." Theodred offered, Eomer cast a shocked look at his cousin. "Theodred, no! We know nothing of this woman, except that she has magical abilities. For all we know she could be an enemy." Eomer warned. Anelia sighed heavily, "Look, I understand you have reason to be distrustful, but I promise I am no enemy of yours. And if it makes you happy I'll be on my way home, back to Missouri, just as soon as I figure how to go back." Anelia said, more to Eomer than Theodred.

"What is that?" Theodred asked as he pointed at her vehicle. Anelia smiled and turned towards it, "This is my PT Cruiser." She explained. "What is it for?" Eomer asked, both men were fascinated with it. "It's for traveling. It's faster than those horses." Anelia explained, and as if it understood the slight insult Eomer's horse snorted and shook it's head. "My lady, these horses are the finest and fastest in all of Middle Earth, they are well known for their excessive speed." Theodred announced proudly. "Oh, I meant no offense, but I believe you will find my Cruiser is still faster. Shall we go for a spin?" She asked, giving them a daring look. The two men looked at each other in confusion. "A spin?" Eomer asked confusedly. Anelia sighed and nodded, "I'll take you guys for a ride in it." she offered, the men considered it and Theodred nodded and dismounted his horse, Eomer following.

Anelia opened the front passenger side door for Theodred and the Prince began to climb in. Eomer grabbed Anelia's arm roughly, clenching her arm in his strong hand. "Theodred, this may be a trap of some sort, she may mean us harm." Eomer said, Anelia winced. "Ouch, your hurting me! I promise I mean no one harm, but if you do not let me go you'll be experiencing another of my spells." She promised, Eomer let her go abruptly. Theodred sighed and shook his head, "Come on Eomer, she can take us back to the castle. Send the horses back and get in." Theodred commanded. Grudgingly Eomer trudged over to the horses, he smacked both horses on their rumps and whistled, both horses turned and broke into a run, running back towards the gates of their home. Then Eomer came back to the Cruiser and climbed into the backseat through the already open door which he pulled closed behind him.

"Fasten your seat belts boys." Anelia advised as she stepped on the gas, having seen her put hers on the two men followed suit. Anelia took them on a bit of a joyride, driving fast and swerving back and forth then swirling into a doughnut, even Eomer was smiling at the exhilaration of it, he was handsome when he smiled. To add to the excitement she opened the sun roof and rolled down Eomer and Theodred's windows, letting the wind in on them. After a few long moments of speedy fun Anelia hit the brake and looked over her shoulder at Eomer then she turned and gave a flirty smile to the prince. "Can your horses do that?" She asked in a sweet tone, Theodred was still smiling as he shook his head.

As Anelia drove up to the gates of Rohan and stopped the car to wait for the gates to be opened Eomer looked grimly at her. "If you are going to be in Rohan you need to change into more…suitable attire It is not considered proper for women to dress like men." He growled from the back seat. Anelia put a dainty hand over her mouth feigning a coy disposition. "Oh dear me milord Eomer, but I've gone and left all my Renaissance gowns at home , I didn't much plan on being beamed into Rohan today." She said in a southern bell tone, mocking the moody Eomer. She looked in the rearview mirror and saw she had further irritated the man and laughed, "Oh Eomer, if you arch your brows and crinkle your forehead anymore you'll look like a Klingon." She laughed, her joke was beyond these two however, and she looked at them, they were looking at her in question. They had no idea what a Klingon was, they had never seen Star Trek, or a TV, or clothes like what she was wearing. This was their first time in a motorized vehicle, Anelia felt alone suddenly, and very lost too.

The gates had opened as the guards had glimpsed Eomer and Theodred through their open windows, and Anelia drove slowly along the rocky and uneven road up to the castle. The men climbed out after Anelia instructed them on how to unfasten their seat belts and open the doors, she rolled the windows up then got out and locked the car with her remote control keychain, the horn honked to let her know the car was locked and the alarm was set, and both Eomer and Theodred were startled and turned to look at the car in question, Anelia smiled in apology. "Sorry, was just setting the alarm." She explained.

Just then a woman came running to meet them, she was dressed in a pretty white gown and she had long wavy golden hair. The woman was thin, she didn't have much of a figure, her skin was fair, and she looked…sad, or rather sadness hung about her, even as she looked curiously at Anelia and the PT Cruiser. Theodred smiled up at his cousin and said, "Eowyn, this is Anelia, she seems to have slipped into our world from her own. Anelia this is my cousin, Eomer's sister, Eowyn." Anelia smiled at the young woman and waved, Eowyn returned a smile that reminded Anelia of a little girl's smile.

"Eowyn, perhaps you can take Anelia and find her something to wear." Theodred suggested, Eowyn nodded and Anelia moved to follow Eowyn when she suddenly remembered all of her things in the PT Cruiser. "Wait, my things!" She said, and turned back to her Cruiser, she pressed the unlock button and the lights flashed in response, Anelia opened the back door and grabbed out her purse. She put her lap top back in it's case and zipped it shut, and grabbed a back pack filled with other various belongings. As she was shutting the door and locking it up again she remembered the food and drinks she had in the back, she'd get it later if she wanted it. Now burdened with all of her things she turned back to Eowyn. "I'm ready," She stated, Eowyn came to her and offered to help her with her things, Anelia gave her the back pack and the two women went up the stairs and into the castle together, Eowyn asking Anelia about her vehicle. Theodred and Eomer watched until the ladies had entered the castle, then Theodred looked at his cousin, smiling. "Well, that was interesting." He stated, Eomer grunted something of an agreement. "At least Eowyn has another female near to her age to talk to." Theodred went on. "I'm not sure I want her around my sister." Eomer said protectively. Theodred sighed, Eowyn was the only immediate family Eomer had left, of course he was protective, but sometimes it was unnecessary. "Eomer, she's not evil." Theodred tried to reason.

"Really, are you certain? Theodred, look around you. Your father has been overcome by the White Wizard, orcs are beginning to move across our lands. Scouts in other lands are reporting similar happenings, evil is stirring in our world, and this woman with magical abilities and amazing…things…like that PT…whatever it was, she just happens to appear in our world? Excuse me if I'm a bit skeptical, I think you should know by now, cousin, not to take everything at face value. " Eomer ranted, Theodred saw Eomer's point and he nodded. "Your right Eomer, I should be more careful about those I let go traipsing through the castle. But…she isn't bad…I can feel it." Theodred tried to explain, Eomer's defensive nature was good with the way bands of orcs were sprouting up all over the place, but Theodred really wished Eomer could learn to relax and just look on the brighter side sometimes.

Eomer's mood was lightening, Theodred could tell. Eomer looked sidelong at his cousin, a smirk tugging at his mouth. "Are you sure it's that she is good that you are 'feeling', or are you just reluctant to think anything that pretty could be bad?" Eomer asked teasingly. "Oh, so you did notice her good looks, your not as unobservant as I thought." Theodred laughed and punched his cousin's upper arm good naturedly.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Night In Rohan

Anelia watched as Eowyn added another dress to the pile of dresses on the bed, Eowyn was trying to find a dress that wouldn't be too long for Anelia, as she was kind of short. Anelia suddenly became aware that she had to use the restroom, she had not had the chance to since early that morning before she left to take photos in the state park. "Eowyn…where's the restroom?" She asked feeling a bit embarrassed. Eowyn paused in her examination of a deep purple dress and looked at Anelia in question. "Restroom?" Eowyn asked, not understanding. Anelia sighed in frustration. "I need to use the bathroom." She restated, feeling more awkward. Understanding crossed Eowyn's face. "Oh…you wish to have a bath." Eowyn confirmed and Anelia shook her head. "No…I need to…" And Anelia sighed, how was she to explain it., then it came to her. She crossed one leg in front of the other and bounced up and down, Eowyn burst into laughter and collapsed on the bed as she continued to laugh at Anelia's antics.

Finally she propped herself up on the bed with one hand, the other hand resting on her belly which was sore from laughing so hard. "Oh, I understand. Right this way." Eowyn said as she stood up and led Anelia into another room in her chambers, then she crossed that room and went to a smaller doorway with a closed door. Eowyn opened the door and pointed into the room, there was a large bath tub sunk into the floor and made of polished marble, and there was an ornately decorated chamber pot. Anelia looked at the fancy bucket on the floor in horror. "You've got to be kidding me!" Anelia shrieked, Eowyn looked puzzled. "Why…why…that's humiliating, I can't…go…in that! I'm not an animal!" She yelled hysterically, and then it hit her fully, she was not in Missouri, or the year 2008 anymore. She was in Rohan, and all the luxuries she enjoyed were non existent here, Another fact struck her hard, she may never get to go back home, she may be stuck in Rohan for the rest of her life, that thought felt as if it were suffocating her. She closed the door in Eowyn's face, not only did she need to use the restroom, she felt as if she were going to have a panic attack.

After Anelia emerged from the bathroom she went back into Eowyn's bedchamber to find Eowyn had made a selection, she held up a dark blue velvet gown, it was gorgeous. The front of the dress's top was made of satin material and was cross laced with white satin ribbons. The sleeves were, from the shoulder to the elbow, also made of satin and cross laced with white satin ribbon. At the elbow the sleeves turned to velvet and flared out in layers. The skirt of the gown was made of velvet and had a bit of a train behind it.

"Here, I'll help you into it." Eowyn offered, and in mere moments Anelia was clothed in the beautiful dark blue gown, feeling much like a princess. Anelia looked at herself in a mirror and sighed, the dress looked too formal for her to just wear her hair long. "Do you have by chance any white satin ribbon?" Anelia asked Eowyn, Eowyn turned to the large oak chest at the foot of her bed that she had been pulling dresses from and she stuck her arms down past all the clothes and her hands blindly felt around for ribbons, the first she pulled out were purple, then pink, and finally white. Anelia took the ribbons and returned to Eowyn's mirror where she set about braiding her hair and weaving the white ribbons into it. "You have such pretty hair." Eowyn commented as she watched Anelia tie off the braid. Anelia had fiery red hair that reached her low back, it was naturally wavy and quite thick. Anelia looked again at her reflection and was thankful she did not inherit that red freckles that ran in her family, her complexion was fair and clear.

"Well, now that you are ready it's nearly time for dinner." Eowyn stated and began walking towards the door. "Wait! I need to reapply some makeup." Anelia interjected, Eowyn stopped and looked confused. Anelia took up her purse and pulled out her makeup bag. She freshened up her powder and applied a new layer of red lip gloss, then finished of with a sprits of perfume on her wrists and neck. Then Anelia turned to Eowyn and smile, "I must look my best if I'm to dine with two princes and a princess." She stated, Eowyn smiled and chuckled. "I'm not a princess, and Eomer is not a prince. We are just Theodred's cousins." Eowyn explained, Anelia shrugged, "Eh, close enough to royalty." She replied. As the two women passed into the hallway Anelia looked at Eowyn and said, "You and your brother are not much alike." Eowyn looked at her and asked, "How so?" Anelia giggled and said, "You like me, he doesn't." Eowyn's expression grew serious, and that sadness that hung about her became a little more prevalent. "Both of our parents died, my father died in battle and our mother fell to a sickness. These are hard and dark times now, evil threatens once again, I guess Eomer is just being very protective of what he loves." Eowyn explained. Anelia nodded her understanding and said softly, "I am sorry about your parents Eowyn."

Anelia thought of her own parents, they wouldn't suspect her to be missing yet, she lived on her own. But tonight her friends would miss her at the tail gate party, they'd probably try to call her and start to worry when they couldn't get in touch with her. It wasn't fair, everyone would end up thinking she was dead or something, but she wasn't, and there was no way she could let them know, she didn't want her parents suffering the grief they would feel when they realized she was missing and eventually came to the conclusion that she must be dead. There would probably be search parties and 'Missing' posters, as well as mentions of her disappearance on the news. Anelia pushed these thoughts away, she couldn't start thinking like that, maybe somehow whatever happened that brought her to Rohan would happen again and return her home.

Eowyn and Anelia passed through the throne room on their way to the Feasting Hall, the smell of hot meats was wafting into the throne room and made Anelia's stomach growl a bit. Anelia glanced up at the throne, a man sat on it, he wore a crown and his tunic and breeches were a dull brown color. The King just stared ahead, not taking any notice of his niece or the strange woman who passed before him. Nor did the King take notice of the man dressed in black who paced like a hungry panther before the throne. The man in black stopped his pacing abruptly when he noticed Eowyn and Anelia walking by, he turned his pale face towards them, Anelia stared at the man, she thought only the dead could have skin that white.

The white man in black merely stared defensively at the women as they moved by quickly, as if he had been interrupted in something secret. As they stepped into the Feasting Hall Eowyn shuddered as if seized by a strong chill. "Uh, he frightens me!" Eowyn exclaimed, referring to the man in black. "Who is he?" Anelia asked. "He's the King's Advisor, but we suspect that he helped orchestrate this seeming trance the King is now under." Eowyn explained quietly, then her voice grew strained and she looked at Anelia with wide eyes. "Sometimes he follows me. And sometimes when I'm sleeping at night I wake and hear pacing outside my chamber doors. Once I was even sure there was someone in my bed chamber…watching me…but it was so dark I could not see, and I dared not get up." Eowyn whispered, her throat constricting. Anelia could tell this strange man really did frighten Eowyn. "If it'd make you feel safer I could sleep in your chambers, in the main room on the divan I saw in there. That way if he should try to visit you in your sleep he'd have to get past me, and I'm a light sleeper." Anelia offered, Eowyn looked relieved, and immediately accepted with a "Yes, that would be a comfort." Anelia smiled and nodded then turned her attention to where Eomer and Theodred sat at a table laden with food, they were not eating yet, just talking.

Anelia opted to sit next to Theodred and let Eowyn sit next to her moody brother. Having seen what the bathroom situation was like Anelia had feared the kind of food she would find these people eating. She had pictured a roasted pig with an apple in it's mouth and other grotesque foods, but to her relief she found sliced meats, steaming rolls glistening with melted butter, and steaming corn, Anelia smiled, she loved corn and bread.

"You look very nice," Theodred remarked before he took a bite from his roll. Eomer nodded his agreement as he chewed a mouthful of meat and swallowed, then her turned to his sister and said dryly, "You did a fine job making her look the part of a lady." Eowyn gave her brother a disproving look and smacked his arm before returning her attention to the meat she was cutting daintily. Anelia noticed how small the portions were that everyone had on their plates, she was used to eating large American portions and was surprised to see that even Theodred and Eomer, who obviously exercised and trained, had small portions to eat. Anelia took only as big a portion as Eowyn had, she knew she'd be hungry later, but she remembered the food she had in her PT Cruiser, she could always get that if she got hungry later.

After a pleasant dinner, with few rude remarks from Eomer, Eowyn and Anelia retired to Eowyn's chambers. Eowyn got some extra blankets and a pillow for the divan where Anelia would sleep. Then Eowyn noticed how nice Anelia's nails were, and Anelia offered to give Eowyn a manicure and paint her nails. Eowyn accepted and the two women sat in the floor before the fireplace and Anelia filed, buffed and painted Eowyn's nails. Eowyn asked many questions about Anelia's home and her life in her world, Anelia answered and asked some questions of her own.

"Eomer tells me you melted his spear, how did you do this?" Eowyn asked, and Anelia smiled. "I'm a druid. While most druids focus their magical abilities on divination I took up the arts of magical healing, and a bit of magical defense." Anelia explained as she carefully applied a clear top coat of nail polish to Eowyn's nails. "What is divination?" Eowyn asked, scrunching her eyes in question. "It's the magic of seeing into the future." Anelia answered, and Eowyn grew thoughtful. "Could you see into my future?…Could you see if…if I'll ever marry?" Eowyn asked meekly, a pink tint coming to her cheeks. Anelia smiled at Eowyn, "Of course you will, but I don't need the aid of divination to tell me that." Anelia said, then she gently tapped Eowyn's cheek, "Your pretty face ensures you'll marry." She reassured with a smile. And so the conversation turned to men and the future.

When Eowyn's nails were dry, Anelia had painted them a translucent opal color, the women decided it was time to head off to sleep. Anelia had no trouble falling asleep, but she awoke a few hours later due to hunger pains. So she got up quietly and groped in the darkness for her purse, when she found it she retrieved her car keys from it and made her way through the dark and eerie hallways to the castle's entrance, she exited quietly and made her way down to her PT Cruiser. She snatched up the Walmart bag containing the chips, the tin cake pan that held the No Bake cookies covered b tinfoil, and she also grabbed the six pack of Sunkist, then she turned and nearly walked into Eomer.

"What are you doing out here?" Eomer demanded gruffly. Anelia had nearly dropped everything she was holding and was now trying to hold onto it all. "Well, I must admit, people in my world eat much larger amounts of food than your people do, but I didn't want to look like a hog so I didn't eat as much as I normally would. So now I'm hungry and I came to get this food that I had in my backseat for the tail gate party I was supposed to be attending tonight." Anelia explained a bit irritably. "Oh," Eomer said as he took the soda and cake pan from her, she thanked him and they walked back to the castle together in silence. They went to the Feasting Hall where they set everything down upon the tables, Anelia offered Eomer a cookie and he took one, examining it thoroughly before he took a bite.

Anelia could tell Eomer was enjoying the cookie, she had never met a person who didn't like her cookies, he chewed slowly, his face expressing the delight he experienced as he ate the chocolaty goodness. When he was done with his first bite Anelia asked, "Like it?" and Eomer answered with an unimpressed, "It was ok." And then he turned and strode from the Feasting Hall, Anelia watched him go through narrowed eyes, why was he so difficult? After eating a cookie and drinking some soda out of one of the Sunkist bottles she took the soda and headed back through the halls toward Eowyn's chambers.

A little to her surprise she saw that man dressed in black looming outside of Eowyn's door, and she picked up her pace, he turned toward her, clearly startled at her sudden presence. Anelia smiled at him and stuck out her hand, he looked at her hand a bit suspiciously before he placed his own in it and shook her hand. His hand was cold and Anelia was glad when she pulled her hand from his. "We haven't been introduced yet, my name is Anelia, and yours is…?" She asked in a friendly tone, the man hesitated before answering, "Grima." Anelia nodded and said, "Well Grima, I heard about your night visits to Eowyn's chambers, and I gotta say, they creep her our, so leave her alone, ok?"

Grima brought his hands up, touching his fingertips together lightly, it seemed a nervous habit, and he just stood there, he didn't seem convinced to leave Eowyn alone. Anelia moved closer to Grima and cupped her hands together, as if she were trying to hold water, and she willed there to be light in her hands, light emanated from the palms of her hands, and she got a better look at Grima's face. He had pale blue eyes, he looked sickly and feeble, but he had confidence, Anelia felt that it was not confidence in himself though. It was as if he had someone watching his back and he knew that made him untouchable.

"As you can see Grima, I have magic abilities. My ability to cast defensive spells is highly acclaimed. If you were to startle me awake by being out here I may cast without thinking, I would hate to think about what might happen and how hurt you could be. It would be best all around if you didn't come near Eowyn's chambers." She explained patiently, smiling at him sweetly as if she only cared for his well being, coating her threat with sugar. Grima looked a little fearful, his lower lip twitched, then he seemed to find a scrap of bravery somewhere inside himself and he leaned in close to Anelia. "Do not make the mistake of thinking you know who is in control here." He hissed, spittle forming on his worm like lips as he spoke repulsively.

Then Grima pushed by her, walking hurriedly away, he was afraid of her, maybe he would keep away from Eowyn's chambers from now on. Anelia opened the door and returned to the divan puzzling over what Grima had said about control.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast In Bed

"Milord Theodred!" A Scout named Danthar cried as he burst into the prince's chambers. Theodred woke with a start.

"Milord, an army of orcs, maybe twenty leagues north of the Fords of Isen!" Danthar reported breathlessly, Theodred threw back the heavy blankets and climbed out of bed.

"My armor…horse, weapons." He commanded, still half asleep. Danthar nodded and left the chambers to do his lord's bidding. As quick as possible Theodred was in his armor and helping ready a troop of his best men to ride out and investigate the latest report of orc infiltration. Theodred was not looking forward to any long horse rides or blood shed today, but he did not expect he and his men would have any trouble ridding Rohan of the orc vermin. Prince Theodred, only son of King Theoden, was terribly mistaken.

Grima watched as Theodred and his chosen men readied for battle and rode off to defend their land. He smiled in satisfaction knowing most of those men would not return, including the prince. He rubbed his cold hands together in triumph and whispered,

"One threat out of the way, now to rid Edoras of another." With an evil and delighted chuckle Grima went in search of parchment, he would be writing up the decree of banishment for another strong young fellow. And the King would sign it without question, for the King had no will left in him.

Anelia got up early that morning and dressed then strayed to the kitchens where she proceeded to make breakfast for everyone, it was the least she could do for them since they had taken her in, and she enjoyed cooking, though she did not have the modern conveniences she was used to, so it was a bit of a challenge. She decided to take Theodred his breakfast first, she and Eowyn had been up quite late chatting, Eowyn could use a bit more sleep, and Eomer would probably be grouchy at her even though she had made him breakfast and was bringing it to him, she was not looking forward to his attitude this morning.

She strolled down the hall carrying a wooden tray bearing a plate of French toast Rohan style and scrambled eggs, she hummed a song as she went and paused when she came to the Prince's chambers, she knocked on his door heavily and it hurt her knuckles, but it would wake him. She waited for a moment, looking down at the plate of steaming food that smelled delightful, the amber syrup glistening in what little light there was in the hallway. She knocked again, and leaned against the door, "Prince Theodred, I've made you breakfast…" She called to him through the door in a sort of sing song voice. She didn't hear any stirring from within his chambers, no grumbling at having been woken up either. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, but then remembered this was not Eomer as she opened the door all the way and strode into his chambers. His chambers smelled of leather and outdoors.

She looked around the main chamber and turned to the right, the door to his bed chamber stood wide open, he was not in his bed, the sheets had been pushed aside. Anelia wondered where the Prince was at this early hour, as she left his chambers. She looked down at the unclaimed breakfast and decided to take it to Eomer.

When she had reached his chamber she knocked loudly on his door and heard him promptly growl from within,

"Come in…" She hesitantly pushed open his door and went to his bedchamber where he sat up in bed, his long hair quite disheveled, he looked groggy, and when he saw her he began to look very grumpy. "Do you make a habit of entering a man's chamber unescorted?" Eomer asked harshly. Anelia glared at Eomer.

"You know Eomer, I really do not understand what your problem is with me, I may not be exactly the proper lady, but you have been nothing but rude since I came here." She shouted, tired of his superior attitude and degrading remarks.

"What do you want?" Eomer asked as if exasperated with her.

"I got up early and made everyone breakfast, thought everyone would appreciate breakfast in bed. I didn't really want to make anything for you because I knew you wouldn't appreciate it, but I, however, am not rude so I made you some anyhow. So here…here's your breakfast in bed." She said angrily, and she flung the plate at him, it landed on the bed and syrup, scrambled eggs and French toast went everywhere, including all over Eomer. He merely glared at her, she looked at him, syrup on his hair and face, egg in his hair, and she could not help it, she started laughing.

Eomer pushed back his food covered blankets and stood up, coming towards Anelia. Still laughing she tried to run from him, she ran in the direction of the door, but he grabbed her arm and swung her around slamming her against the wall. "Ow!" She cried out and glared into his deep brown eyes.

"If you ever do anything like that again…why…I'll…" Eomer began angrily, clenching her shoulders.

"You'll what? Hit me?" She interrupted, "Why Lord Eomer I think it's high time you got taught a lesson, do you forget I possess magical abilities? Do you really want to vex me?" She asked defiantly, for a long moment they stared into each other's eyes, both angry, both ready to lash out at each other, then Eomer leaned forward and kissed her unexpectedly, covering her lips with his. He kissed her rough and passionately. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but he was not budging, he was so strong, she let her hands trace the firm muscles of his chest.

Someone cleared their throat, and Eomer and Anelia pulled apart quickly and turned to see who had interrupted them.

"What is it Danthar?" Eomer asked the young man who stood there looking sheepish.

"Very early this morn I returned and did Theodred's bidding, I reported back that I had spied a troop of orcs north of the Fords of Isen. He took a group of men and left to take care of the orcs." Danthar explained.

"Why did you not wake me?" Eomer asked gruffly.

"Theodred told me not to. He said he wanted you to remain here." Danthar replied, Eomer nodded as he considered what he had just been told.

"Well, he may have wanted me to stay here, but I must go after him. He is the prince, his life is more valuable than mine." Eomer said finally, then he turned to Anelia.

"Leave me lady, I must prepare to leave." He commanded, but gently this time. Anelia shook her head and protested, "Eomer, I can take you in the Cruiser, if we get shot at it won't hurt us, and the Cruiser is faster than a horse." Eomer thought about this then nodded.

"Danthar, go fetch Eothain and Gamling, tell them to ready themselves, they are coming with us." Eomer commanded, Danthar nodded and left to do Eomer's bidding, Anelia left as well, she stopped by the kitchen and grabbed one of the remaining plates of food she had cooked and went to Eowyn's room, she had to get her car keys so she might as well wake Eowyn, let her eat and explain things to her.


End file.
